


You Can’t Change The Future. You Can’t Rewrite The Past.

by Victoria_Arouet



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Elementary School, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Multi, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Arouet/pseuds/Victoria_Arouet
Summary: After Jeff’s death, his parents look through his belongings and find his childhood journal. Reading it gives her insight into the lives of Liberty’s students, long before Hannah, before the tapes, before anything had happened... or had it?





	1. Chapter 1

September 1 2008

Now that I am in third grade Mom got me a journal to practice my spelling. I go to Liberty Elementary School with my friends Bryce Marcus and Clay and we play football together. When I am older I will play college football and get a scolar ship which is free money.

Today was the first day. Our teacher is Miss Nygaard. Nobody will read this book but me, and I’m going to write down all the gossip I hear about my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

September 2 2008

Justin smells bad! Justin smells bad and his mom is weird. Bryce kissed Courtney even though she said no. Courtney’s parents are homos. And I forgot Justin steals pencils from Miss Nygaard.


	3. Chapter 3

September 4 2008

I shared my lunch with Justin because he forgot it at home. Then Mom bought me a Frosty for being a good friend. Tomorrow is Friday. Clay is coming over to play on the Wii.


	4. Chapter 4

September 5 2008

Clay sucks at Mario Kart. Sometimes if we want to pick on him we say we’ll squish him like clay or we call him Mud instead of Clay. And if we want to pick on Marcus we call him Marcus Uncooley. And we call Bryce Richie Rich because he’s spoiled.


	5. Chapter 5

September 10 2008

Skye is creepy because when she gets mad or sad she stabs her arm with a pencil. I saw it bleed once. Gross! Everyone knows about it and Miss Nygaard saw it once. She took the pencil away and told her to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

September 12 2008

Yesterday we had a moment of silence for 9/11. It happened when I was a baby. Someone crashed a plane into a building and a lot of people died.


	7. Chapter 7

September 15 2008

Tyler went peeking in the girls bathroom! He saw a fifth grader putting tissues in her bra!


	8. Chapter 8

September 24 2008

Today we got in trouble for saying that Courtney is a homo like her dads. Dad had a talk with me about how gay people are boys who like boys and we should accept them. I want to be gay because if I had a wife she would paint the house pink.


	9. Chapter 9

September 30 2008

I apologized to Courtney today and gave her a lollipop. Also Bryce kissed Nina and Jessica and made them cry. And Marcus laughed and chased them. Then we played football.


	10. Chapter 10

October 2 

I think I like baseball more than football. I’m going to ask if I can join Little League. I’ll still play football with Richie Rich, Uncooley and Mud during recess.


	11. Chapter 11

October 5 2008

I don’t know what to be for Halloween. I think I want to be Babe Ruth. Bryce is going to be Bill Cosby and hand out jello to everyone. Marcus is going to be a Power Ranger. And Clay will be a ninja. Tyler doesn’t need a costume he’s already creepy.


	12. Chapter 12

October 13 2008

I am so scared that Tyler will come after me. I snitched on him for peeking in the girls’ bathroom once before and for bringing a BB gun to school to shoot fifth graders for not letting us play on the playground. Now he has detention for two days and his mom took away his Xbox.


	13. Chapter 13

October 20 2008

Tyler wrote the F word and the A word on my desk. I didn’t snitch but Bryce did.


	14. Chapter 14

October 22 2008

Mom almost found my gossip journal! Oh no! Thankfully she didn’t read anything. By the way I won a baseball game today. And Bryce got a new nanny.


	15. Chapter 15

October 31 2008

We are having a party at Bryce’s house. Bryce’s house is big because his parents are loaded. It’s awesome that his parents are never home and his nanny lets him do whatever he wants. My parents don’t let me drink soda because it’s unhealthy but I get it at the Walker house.


	16. Chapter 16

October 3 2008

I think Clay and Skye like each other! He gave her some of his candy. Clay has a girlfriend! Clay has a girlfriend! I’m going to tell Bryce and Marcus!!

Clay and Skye! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

October 5 2008

Ewww!!! Skye scratched her leg so hard it was bleeding yesterday and today she pulled the scab off!!! Why does Clay like her????!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

November 6 2008

Alex went to the hospital today for throwing up in school. Miss Nygaard got a call from his parents saying that he ate a bunch of pills from their medicine cabinet because he thought it was candy.


	19. Chapter 19

November 10 2008

Today Courtney called Skye a crybaby because she cries a lot during school and recess. So Skye called Courtney a chink because she is Asian. Then they both had to stay inside for recess.


	20. Chapter 20

November 13 2008

Alex came back. He told me that they fed him coal to make him throw up. He told me he was sad because he didn’t spend enough time with his grandmother before she died.


	21. Chapter 21

November 16 2008

Today in church we met the new priest. His name is Father Sanchez and he speaks in Spanish sometimes because his English is bad. He told us the story of the tower of Babel in which everyone started speaking different languages. We did a prayer to thank God for helping Alex get better and to ask him to send Mrs Standall’s mom to heaven.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is canon...

18 November 2008

Kids picked on Justin because he had no lunch so then Bryce stole some Twinkies and gave them to him. Then they went to swim in the pool at Bryce’s house.


	23. Chapter 23

November 25, 2008

We were reading Great Body Shop books today. It said "sometimes babies get into the medicine cabinet and die because they think it's candy" and then everyone laughed and said Alex is a baby.


	24. Chapter 24

27 November 2008

Today is Thanksgiving and because I am a big kid I get to sit at the grownups table. Now I don’t have to sit with my annoying baby cousins. They eat all the sugar and candy and then get hyper and run everywhere. They act so retarded. Speaking of retarded Bryce called Tyler “Down Syndrome” because he acts like a retard and his last name is Down. He came up with it last week.


End file.
